


Injection Lang ang Katapat

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Takot sa Injection si Jongin kaya napayakap ito kay Kyungsoo- Ang Mortal Enemy niya.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Injection Lang ang Katapat

**Author's Note:**

> So I came across this video sa facebook na takot na takot si Kuya sa Injection and I was like "Ah, what if Kaisoo?" Kaya nasulat ko to. I tried with the comedy but obviously I failed. So sorry in advance. HHAHAHAH

Nanginig sa kaba si Jongin, namumuo na rin sa noo niya ang malalaking butil ng pawis habang pinagmamasdan ang mga classmates na nagsasalitan sa upuan.

Kakaabsent niya sa klase para maglaro ng_ PUBG_ kasama si Sehun Oh sa kalapit na computer shop eh he missed the information na may medical pala sila.

Jongin Kim is fucked up.

He is, at this point he’d rather na lamunin na lamang ng lupa or maybe awayin ng kanyang archenemy na si Kyungsoo Do at ipahiya sa klase kesa injectionan ng karayom sa kanyang magkabilang braso. _That fucking hurts man._

_“Jongin Kim..”_ Sa pagbigkas ng kanyang professor ng pangalan niya almost mag pass out na siya.

Yung hiyawan at pang-aasar ng kanyang mga classmate ay naging hangin nalang at mabilis na lumusot sa kabilang tenga ni Jongin.

Feeling niya nasa ulap na siya, hindi sa cloud nine pero diretsong heaven na, patungo kay San Pedro na siguradong ready ng iwelcome siya, sana lang bucket of fried chicken ang pawelcome niya sa estudyante.

Natatakot siya, nangangatog ang tuhod at nagdidilim ang paningin and he wonders how he ended up sa upuan, the chair of death. Puta, feeling niya i-eelectric chair na siya or mas matindi pa.

“S-sir..P-pwede bang wag muna ako. Di ako ready sir.” Pero instead na pakinggan, hinawakan na siya ng classmate na si Chanyeol para turukan. “Gago bakit ikaw?” Lalong natakot si Jongin at pumalag ng makita ang creepy na ngiti ng classmate niya.

“Sino tuturok? Ako or si Kyungsoo? Pili ka!” Nagtawanan ang klase, may nag video na dahil sa naaaliw sila sa mukha ni Jongin.

Most days astig ang ating bida pero injection lang pala ang makakapagpalambot sa kanyang cool na aura.

Mata ni Jongin nakatutok sa karayom, binabantay ang paglapit nito sa kanyang balat.

Kumuha ng cotton si Chanyeol na may alcohol, rubbing it sa braso ni Jongin and immediately brought the injection sa balat ni Jongin.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Araaaaaaaay!! Ang sakit! Sirrr!” Sigaw ni Jongin kahit hindi pa man siya natuturukan, yung mga loko lokong kaklase ay natawa lang, pati na rin ang professor nila.

“Hindi masakit yan, parang kagat lang ng langgam yan.” Professor Kim Junmyeon assures him na sinesenyasan si Chanyeol na turukan na.

“Sinungaling kaaaaaaaaaaa sirrrrrr! Aray aray ang sakit!” He screams in terror ng mamataan ang papalit na karayom.

Marami pang nakapila para turukan, kahit naaaliw kay Jongin ang iba, may isa naman sa gilid na nagiging impatient na at lumapit para makinood sa nangyayari.

_“Jongin wag mo kasi tingnan!”_

_“Jongin hindi masakit yan ano ka ba!”_

_“Jongin bilisan mo na!”_

_“Jongin pumikit ka nalang.”_

Samu’t sari ang naging payo ng kanyang mga classmates, si Chanyeol nakahawak parin sa kamay niya habang sina Kris at Yixing nasa kabilang side niya at ginagapos ang isang braso nito.

The third time na attempt ni Chanyeol ang classmate, Jongin begs desperately. Akala mo naman ay kinakatay siya at kakainin.

Wala siyang phobia sa injection, he’s not just mentally prepared. No one told him and he blames Sehun Oh for this. He promises himself that he’d stop cutting class just to play at makipag-pustahan sa kaibigan.

“Yeol wait lang, masakit masakit. Sandali lang. Hihinga lang ako.” He panics.

“Bakit masakit? Hindi pa naman kita tinuturukan ah?” Chanyeol laughs.

“Sa kabilang braso ko!” He looks at his professor. “Sir! Kinurot po ako nina Yixing! Sir masakit po, dumudugo yung kabilang braso ko, sir last nalang po ako please!” He speaks desperately.

“Ayan na ha, tuturok ko na.” Gago si Chanyeol, sinabi pa kaya lalong nangamba ang kaibigan.

“Chanyeol teka lang teka lang.. teka lang, ako yung huli. Diba sir? Diba?”

“Jongin ano ba yan, wag ka ngang magalaw. Sige ka mamaya mabali yang karayom at maiwan sa loob mo, diretso sa veins patungo sa heart. Deads ka niyan.” Kyungsoo, who hates him and he despises the most joins in. Tinakot pa siya.

“Kyungsoo yakapin mo ko please!” Pagmamakaawa ni Jongin. “Tapos magpapaturok na ko! Kyungsoo!” Halos maiyak na ang takot na estudyante but umirap lang si Kyungsoo.

“Oh ano, yakap lang ni Kyungsoo tapos game na?” Tanong ni Junmyeon at tumango naman agad ang lalaki while Kyungsoo’s orbs grew bigger in shock.

_Bakit siya?_

“Hoy Jongin, biro ko lang naman yun, ang arte mo! Lagi mo kong inaaway pero duwag ka naman pala.” Irap ni Kyungsoo pero tinulak siya ni Baekhyun at muntik ng kumandong kay Jongin.

“Sige na Soo, yakap lang naman hanap. Malay mo diyan-“

“Bwisit ka Baekhyun. No way.”

“Hoy mag-aaway lang ba kayo? Bilisan mo na Kyungsoo, ang arte arte mo. Parehas kayo ni Jongin, bagay na bagay.” Panunukso ni Chanyeol.

Aatake pa sana si Kyungsoo ng mag-salita ang kanilang professor.

“Kyungsoo may +points ka kapag nagpayakap ka kay Jongin.” Knowing na uhaw sa grades si Kyungsoo nagpanting ang kanyang tenga.

“Ilang points sir?” He asks curiously.

“+5.” Umirap si Kyungsoo.

“+10 sir.”

“Deal.” Nag step forward si Kyungsoo, iniirapan si Jongin na namumutla na. “Jongin bilisan mo ha, kung hindi babatukan kita!” Pananakot pa nito sa kaibigan.

Ng makitang kumalma na, binitawan na rin nina Yixing at Kris ang pagkakagapos sa kaibigan na mabilis pumalupot sa bewang ni Kyungsoo. Hiding his face sa tummy ng classmate, finding comfort sa amoy nito.

_“Sige na Yeol.” _The professor mouthed at tumango lang naman si Chanyeol.

“Ah! Wait lang.” Hindi si Jongin ang sumigaw at nagreklamo but si Kyungsoo. “Hoy Jongin teka lang, tatalikod lang ako, hindi ko masikmura na nakakapit ka sakin.”

“Tangina naman oh, bilisan niyo nga.” Reklamo naman ni Baekhyun na pinandilatan ng kanilang professor for cursing. “Ay sorry po sir.” Napakamot ito sa batok at dumila pabalik kay Kyungsoo. “Gusto mo lang yatang matagalan para matagal ang yakap ni Jongin eh.”

Ngayon nasa kay Kyungsoo na ang pang-aasar ng mga kaklase at hindi kay Jongin na takot at may sariling mundo. Tumalikod nalang si Kyungsoo, his back facing Jongin who quickly wraps him with an arm.

This time, naging successful ang pagturok ni Chanyeol but dinig naman na halos maiyak si Jongin sa sakit, muffled lang ang boses nito dahil nakayakap kay Kyungsoo, his face nasa itaas ng butt ng kaklase nakasubsob.

Hindi nagtagal ay natapos na din ang penitensya ni Jongin, both his arms are redder than tomatoes at nanumbalik na din ang kulay ng kanyang labi.

Nakakahinga na siya ng maluwag at unti unti ng bumabalik sa tamang wisyo _but still.._

“Jongin isa.. Tapos ka na kaya bitawan mo na ako.” Oo nga pala, naka semi backhug parin ito sa kanyang number one kaaway. Finding his strength, napatayo na si Jongin at ngumisi, his arm nasa bewang parin ni Kyungsoo.

“Thank you Penguin..” He speaks sa tenga ng classmate, parang walang nangyari at back na siya sa astig self nito.

“Bitawan mo nga ako.” Wala na sa kanila ang attensyon ng kanilang mga classmate na nagmove-on na. “Duwag ka naman pala sa injection. Bwisit ka.”

“Dadating din ang araw na ako ang iinjection sayo Soo, tapos sisiguraduhin kong matatakot ka sa laki ngunit masasarapan ka sa meron ako.” He whispers seductively, making sure that his lips touches Kyungsoo’s earlobe para mas ramdam. “Iinjectionan kita sa pwet, habang nakatuwad at pangalan ko naman ang isisigaw mo. Pangako.” He whispers again and feeling na naging estatwa na si Kyungsoo, slowly he disentangles his arm tsaka naglakad na ito palayo, leaving the smaller male flustered and blushing.


End file.
